


The Framework

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: The agents have been put in virtual reality by the mad doctor, Holden Radcliffe. The Framework is a living nightmare for some of them, and a paradise for others. In the Framework, everyone is not themselves. They seem to be quite different, or... Hydra?





	The Framework

It was a normal day for the agents at the base, no suspicious activity, no television broadcasts that caused threats, no nothing. 

Of course that’s what they were told, or basically brainwashed to think. 

Brainwashed wasn’t quite the word, no, that wasn’t right. They weren’t forced to comply to Hydra or enhanced to think that inhumans or some other foreign race were here to hurt them, or take over even. They were trapped. Trapped inside a virtual world. For some of them, it was a living nightmare. Others, a beautiful paradise. A paradise that fixed a regret, or gave them something they had lost. It almost made it feel like a dream. 

A few days ago, the human-like android, AIDA, instructed by the mad doctor Holden Radcliffe, had seduced and put the agents in their nightmares. When none of the SHIELD agents knew, she secretly replaced each one of them, and there was a lack of trust within the team. It caused them to often fail missions and be on their toes most of the time. AIDA had this feeling of being a piece of property, which sometimes made her conflicted, like she didn’t have a choice. Still, an android had no feelings whatsoever (because she wasn’t a human, obviously). So, she decided to override the system, and put herself in the virtual reality, known as The Framework. A living hell, some would describe it as. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, dark haired woman stood in a room, surveying the people who sat at multiple computers, staring at the monitors like robots, which supplied them with security footage and information. She wore a red coat which reached the middle of her thigh, and on the sleeves the Hydra symbol was displayed. She was the head of security at Hydra, and made an intimidating impression to new agents. She was tall, almost six foot if you guessed for a first look. The tall brunette woman always wore a straight face, a poker face. 

“Ma’am, we have just gotten information on a possible imposter,” an agent said to her.

“Well, do you have any credentials, pictures, footage?” She replied monotonously while looking the shorter agent in the eye. 

“Just a picture and a name,” the agent stated and handed her a tablet, displaying what looked like a short haired brunette woman.

“Jemma Simmons,” she muttered to herself as she looked at the picture. “Wasn’t she thought to be dead?” she barked back at the agent who had informed her about the young biochemist. 

“Um… well yes, but-” 

“But what?” She barked again, this time harsher. She was clearly annoyed at the news. “She was murdered when SHIELD fell!”

“Shes seemed to just have-“ 

“Risen from the dead? That’s impossible. Even Hydra doesn’t have the level of technology to bring a person back from the dead,” she stated. “Get Agents to search the area for this woman. Don’t stop looking for her until you’ve found her, and you’re certain it’s this woman,” she yelled at the agent who was still standing in front of her, who was shaking with fear. 

“Y-Yes Miss Morse,” she managed to spit out. 

————————————————————————————————————————————

Running. 

Heart pounding. 

Every step of the way aches and burns more than the last step did. 

Daisy Johnson, the rebel known as Quake back in reality, jerked awake from a vicious, violent nightmare. Her breathing had become abnormal as she gripped the mattress of the bed with her dry hands, and in the bed next to her lay Grant Ward. Her boyfriend. He was actually good this time. It took her a few days to get used to this new Ward, which seemed to have never even existed. The thought of him in reality sickened her. It made her sick to her stomach, like she had just eaten something rotten. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on her bent knees, taking deep breaths to even put her breathing pattern. She looked next to her to see that Ward was still peacefully sleeping, then reached for her phone on the nightstand. It was almost time for her alarm to go off, and decided to get up early and leave to go to work early. She peeled the sheets off her mostly exposed skin other than a tank top and shorts, putting a hand on her forehead as she made her way to the bathroom. Her bare feet made the tile floor creak, although she ignored it while she turned the knob to the faucet, splashing the ice cold water onto her face. After Daisy had returned back to their bedroom and had started to change, her phone buzzed. She had gotten a text from Melinda May, who was one of the most powerful women associated with Hydra. 

Wake up your boyfriend. You two are needed for something. 

“Figures,” she muttered to herself. She grabbed her ID and put it in her pocket, and sat on the soft bed, touching a soft hand to Wards shoulder. He stirred and looked at Daisy with squinted eyes. “We’re needed at work a little early today,” she said. “May requested us in.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I’ll be up in a minute,” Ward said and shifted his position in the bed. About fifteen minutes later, they were both ready and walked out of their apartment complex to their car. “I’ll drive.” 

Daisy got in the passenger's seat as Ward drove them both to Hydra headquarters, and the whole way her mind was spinning about whether she would be able to see Jemma again. 

Ward parked the car as Daisy was still in her daze, and he tapped her on the shoulder, indicating that they had arrived at their destination. 

She got out of the car and looked up at the huge building, walking in next to Ward as she was greeted with a not so happy May.


End file.
